An electrode holder for a powder spray gun is known from the state of the art EP 1 105 220 B1. The electrode holder includes an outer tube piece, wherein a bridge and an inner tube piece are arranged. The inner tube piece is connected to the bridge and arranged downstream behind the bridge. The inner tube piece proceeds wedge-shaped at the upstream end, so that the powder flows laterally along the inner tube piece. The wedge-shaped end of the inner tube piece is however subject to wear, and especially then if abrasive or chafing powder is used. If the wedge-shaped end of the inner tube piece has become too distorted in the course of the time, the flowing of the powder changes, the powder adheres to the inner tube piece and the electrode holder can no longer be easily cleaned. In this case the entire electrode holder must be replaced.